poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Teen Titans: The End
Tino's Adventures of Teen Titans: The End (Full Movie) is another Weekenders/DC crossover created by Sonic876, LegoKyle14 and Magmon47. It will appear in Pandora TV as a double feature with ''Tino's Adventures of Teen Titans: Aftershock (Full Movie)'' in the near future. Plot The movie begins when Dr. Light is back and tearing up an oil rig off the coast line. The Titans arrive to stop him; they could see what he was doing from their living room. Once again, Dr. Light proves he can hold his own against the Titans until Raven sneaks up behind him and scares the daylights out of him, just like she did in Nevermore. Dr. Light hastily surrenders. Cyborg declares in celebration of their victory, it's time for donuts. Raven refuses and goes back to the tower saying she just wants to get back before tomorrow comes, leaving the other Titans to wonder, what's so special about tomorrow? The shot then moves underground to a dark cave. The ground shakes and a very familiar black, gloved, armored arm breaks through the dirt. Slade rises from the ash saying only four words: "The day has begun." Back at the tower, Raven sits in her room watching the clock, waiting for midnight for an unexplained reason. Then, she hears a loud noise outside her room. She walks into the hall to investigate. She finds her way into the living room where she finds Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin have thrown her a surprise party. When Raven asks how they knew it was her birthday, Beast Boy replies that after Raven made the comment about wanting to be home before tomorrow came, he wanted to learn what was so special about tomorrow. He did a little hacking in the Titans computer and found it was her birthday. But before the party can continue, Raven destroys the decorations in a rage and storms out wishing there to be no party at all. Before she makes it back to her room, Robin confronts her in the hall wishing to know what's wrong. Robin says that they are connected by the fact Raven has been in his mind (in Haunted) and that she should let him in hers to know what's wrong. Raven simply replies "If you knew anything about the day of my birth, you'd know there's nothing to celebrate." Back in her room, Raven watches the clock again only wanting the day to end. She begins to meditate to calm herself. Suddenly, her room erupts in flame. A voice echoes through the room -- a dark, deep, sinister voice we heard from the giant red demon from the episode Nevermore. The voice says that she, Raven, will fulfill her destiny, she has no other choice. It says "the portal must be opened!" A mark then writes itself in flame on the wall. Upon seeing the flaming mark, Raven screams and the flames die. The room is back to normal. Robin emerges in to find out why she screamed, but before any type of explanation can be given, the alarm goes off. The Titans go to a factory somewhere in town to the report of an intruder. When they get there, they find themselves face to face with their old enemy. Slade. Once the Titans snap out of their amazement, they begin the usual pre-fight threats, including the first reference to Terra since her "death", with Beast Boy saying to Slade "Terra took you down. Way down." Robin declares he's still ready to take him down which Slade replies he didn't come back for him. Then, the mark we saw burning in Raven's room earlier appears on Slade's head. Without warning, Slade somehow launches a jet of fire from his hands directly at Raven. Raven manages to dodge the blast and a shocking battle ensues. Slade has new found powers over fire and is using them to massively overpower the Titans. The Titans pull out their finest moves but absolutely nothing can stop him. After he has disposed of the other Titans, Slade moves in on Raven. But instead of attacking, Slade says he has a message for her. He then grabs Raven's arm and burns the symbol onto it. Slade then starts to destroy the entire place thus putting the other Titans in danger. Most notably Robin, who is going to be crushed by a giant gear. Raven freaks out and shouts "STOP!" The gem on her cloak glows green and suddenly, everything and everyone but her stops moving. Raven has somehow stopped time. But not even time manipulation can stop Slade as he begins moving again. Raven, completely freaked out now, begins to run. In order to keep Robin from being crushed from the gear if time starts moving again, she frees him from her time spell and he moves too. But before she can free the others, Slade closes in and she is forced to flee. Once outside, Robin begins with the questions "Why is Slade back? Where did he get those powers? How did you stop time?" But, again, before she can answer, Slade drops in and starts attacking again. Robin tells Raven to run while he handles Slade. Robin stands no chance against Slade with his new powers. When he kicks Slade right in the head, Slade simply cracks his bones back in place; a strange ability for someone who is supposedly alive. Raven returns to help Robin. She takes him into a cathedral to hide. While there, Raven starts to explain a little. She says that when she was born, they (presumably the priests of Azarath, as it isn't explained who) looked into her future and saw that on this day, something very bad is supposed to happen. That's why she didn't want to celebrate. Robin then asks about the symbol on Slade's head and what it means but Slade, yet again, interrupts the answer. He immediately takes out Robin. It's just Raven against Slade now. Raven begins running again but Slade follows and will not stop. "The message must be delivered," he says. The chase takes to the skies as Raven flies through the city in any attempt to escape but she can not shake him. Slade catches up and traps her atop a skyscraper. He tears off her cloak to reveal more symbols on her back. Raven stands and fights him knowing there's nowhere to run. But she can't do it, Slade easily overpowers her. He declares "The message will be delivered; your destiny will be fulfilled". The symbol on Slade's head now appears on Raven's as well. Her clothes begin to tear away to reveal more symbols all over her body. Her hair begins to grow long. The sun begins rising and setting very fast as the days pass before their eyes. Suddenly, it stops and Slade lets go. Raven stares at the city. The sky is blood red, the city is in ruins, the tower sits, destroyed, in an ocean of lava, the four eyed crows from Nevermore sit everywhere, and Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy stand on the street turned completely to stone, being held by little ghost type demons, also turned to stone. Slade says this is her destiny, this is the world she is doomed to create. Then, the giant red demon from Nevermore emerges in the city tall and laughing evilly. Slade then says, "This will come to pass; I will make sure of it. You are going to destroy the world Raven. It's written all over your face". Raven screams out in horror, then the vision ends, with time returning back to normal. Raven was unconscious. Slade lets go and Raven, who was still unconscious, falls off the top of the building and Slade said, "We'll be in touch. Oh, and Happy Birthday". Before she can hit the ground, Robin swings in, saves her then takes her home. Back in her room, Raven cuts off her extra hair. A knock comes at her door. She answers it to find arrows on the ground leading her to the living room where the Titans have set up a second party. The Titans tell her they still like her even after what's happened. This time Raven agrees to the party but they're going to need ice-cream. Robin tells Raven that they will find Slade and they will learn why he was after her. As he walks off, Raven looks down to see two symbols appears on her hands. She says "This is only the beginning." The shot changes to a cave again where Slade kneels in a ring of fire. Slade speaks to the wall, "The first task is complete....master. The message has been sent. The inscriptions are in place. She knows what she must do. The prophecy will be fulfilled". The symbol on Slade's head appears on the wall and the evil voice from earlier echoes from it in a reply, "And the world of mortals shall soon be ended". After their previous confrontation with Slade, the Titans begin to wonder why he has returned. Robin, Beast Boy, andCyborg determine that the symbol on Slade's forehead is not from Earth. Robin vows to find out what the symbol means. Meanwhile, Raven is having a vision of the future, in which Slade taunts Raven by telling her time is running out. Raven states that she is not afraid, to which Slade replies he is not the one she should be afraid of. She denies the prophecy that she will destroy the world is true, and says she will not let it happen. Slade tells her that it is what she was born to do, and visions of a destroyed and ruined Titans Tower, as well as views of Cyborg, Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy being held by little ghost type demons, turned completely to stone. She awakens from the trance just as Robin comes to talk to her. At this moment, an alarm sounds. The Titans quickly rush to the scene (a section of the city scheduled for demolition) only to get easily beaten by Slade, who uses his demonic fire powers to his advantage. Slade has another message delivered; he explains: The "S" is the Mark of Scath and there's something at the library that provides even more information about Raven's destiny. The Titans travel to the abandoned city library, only to find another Mark of Scath, which reveals a secret underground path that leads to another chamber. In there, statues begin to speak of the prophecy and the "gem". Shocked by the recent happenings, Raven leaves her teammates for the moment and travels to Azarath to speak with her mother Arella. Arella sadly explains that it is too late, and suddenly the whole place is revealed as an illusion, and the reality is that Trigon has already disposed of the city and killed its inhabitants. Back at the library, the Titans find several more Marks of Scath that lead to a chamber where Slade awaits. He claims that the "gem" is missing and it will open the portal to bring Trigon to the mortal world. Raven finally returns, glowing with the mark of Scath, and beats Slade down, refusing to accept her destiny and telling Slade to tell her father to destroy her before she assists him. The Titans are shocked at Raven's glowing appearance, and after she defeats Slade does she finally tell them her dark destiny: she is the daughter of Trigon the Terrible, also known as Scath, and that she is the "gem" that will summon the demon lord to Earth. Raven also reveals that her destiny is dark, and that it is impossible to change the inevitable. To her surprise, her teammates vow never to let the End of the World occur. Meanwhile, Slade informs Trigon that the prophecy has been foretold which he then says that Slade may one day "reclaim what he lost" if he continues to prove himself. Slade and Trigon having a conversation. Trigon tells Slade to bring Raven and he will get his promise. Slade accepts, thinking it's a beautiful day for the end of the world. Suddenly the scene switches to Raven in her room, just as the sun comes up. She wakes up and finds Trigon's symbol burning on her arms. She screams "No!", realizing that today is the day she will fulfill her destiny to become the portal for Trigon to enter the Earth, therefore causing an end to the life of all its inhabitants. Raven goes out to the rooftop and watches the sunrise. As she watches Robin comes up, and they have a moment. She decides to be extra nice to her teammates and try to make their last day the best ever. She makes pancakes for breakfast, though she's a bad cook, but Robin quietly told Cyborg and Beast Boy to be nice about it, because he could tell Raven was really trying to be nice. Starfire said the pancakes reminded her of a dish at Tamaran, and Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin gave their pancakes to her. The alarm signifies an attack, and they leave. As they battle Plasmus, Raven stops Robin from hitting a building. He says "Thanks! I owe you one!" and Raven quietly mumbles, "Yeah. Sure." She protects all her teammates during the battle, and ends up defeating Plasmus. Raven later takes the team out for pizza, and Robin mentions that she's being quiet today. She takes them to the park and suggest some activities to do. She states that they have a lot to do until sunset. Suddenly, a solar eclipse happens and blocks the sun. Raven is tossed around by an invisible force, and as her teammates look at her arm, they see the mark of Trigon. She passes out and comes to, scolded by her teammates; 'Why didn't you tell us today's the day?' Her teammates realize that she is destined to become the portal so the earth will be destroyed, and immediately take her to a quarantine room, which they constructed without Raven's knowledge. Raven says over and over that it's hopeless, but her team doesn't listen and they lock her in. Beast Boy gives her a penny for good luck and she says "All the luck in the world won't help us now." Raven meditates and Trigon makes contact with her mind as Slade appears outside the tower, with a group of fire demons. After threatening to hurt Raven's friends, Trigon makes Raven come out of the tower and go with Slade. Her team tries to stop her, but she knocks them out and leaves. While they walk to the place where Raven must summon Trigon, she warns Slade that she knows her father, and that Trigon will not keep whatever promise he made to him. Slade doesn't believe this and says that Raven is merely a pawn in Trigon's plan. Then Raven remarks that they have that in common, and once Slade's purpose is done, he will be irrelevant. This angers Slade and he starts to ignite in flames, only to be grabbed by the fire demons. Slade orders them to release him, but they ignore him. Raven then realizes that Slade is already insignificant as even his own army won't listen to him. The Fire Demons release him and leave him there on Raven's orders. The Titans soon recover from the knockout and decide one last time to stop Raven from fulfilling her destiny. Slade confronts Trigon and demands his repayment. Trigon refuses, saying the gem has returned on her own free will. Slade reminds him about the deal. Trigon however doesn't care and just laughs at him. Enraged, Slade starts throwing fireballs at Trigon, which doesn't harm him at all. Trigon then takes his powers away and Slade seemingly vanishes. The Titans reach Raven and once again try to convince her saying that no one knows their destiny. She agrees by telling them she didn't know she could make such wonderful friends and that she wanted to make their last day perfect only to have them worry about her the entire time. Robin holds her hand and tells her "That's what friends do." But Raven says "And as my friends you have to let me go". Then she traps them to prevent them from stopping her, as they try to stop her she proceeds to open the portal. Then Trigon emerges from it. He unleashes a mighty wave of destruction across the planet turning oceans to lava and the sky to a blood red, buildings and edifices are destroyed, and everyone is turned to stone. Somewhere in the ruined streets of Jump City, a small barrier created by Raven gives out, and Robin is shown lying underneath. He comes to and stares speechlessly at the ravaged landscape. He sees the innocent people frozen by Trigon's wrath and frets over how he could have done something more to stop this. He spots a big, red-eyed raven alighted on a nearby stone slab, wondering if it is his lost friend. The bird takes off, and Robin follows, calling after it. The raven flies higher and lands on top of a big skyscraper. Robin climbs it and finds Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg at the top, alive and well but disheartened. They deduce that Raven used her powers to ensure that they survived the apocalypse. Cyborg wonders what the use of that was since they were the only ones who lived and there is nothing left. Robin doesn't give up hope and declares that they will keep fighting in honor of their friend Raven. They join hands in promise, and as they do so there is a sudden burst of telekinetic energy among them. They figure that Raven must have left them with some of her powers and it is at its strongest when they are joined together. Trigon has made Titans Tower his throne. He sits silently biding his power and growing bigger. Without warning, the Titans attack, but they fail to make him even flinch. Starfire explains from her experience that Raven's powers are controlled by emotion. The Titans realize they must get angry, and they join hands preparing to hit Trigon with everything they have. They all shout out Raven's incantation and a massive beam of telekinetic dark energy blasts Trigon full on. He seems hurt by the beam, before smiling and says that not even a "farewell blessing" from his daughter could not harm him. He mutters "Begone" and blasts them with his eye beams back to the ruined site of the old library. They all get up painfully, now even more demoralized than before. Robin looks down the hole that leads to the inner bowels of the library and ponders over how it doesn't feel as though Raven is truly gone. A voice says "That's because she isn't" and Slade emerges from the darkness. The Titans attack him on sight, but he makes no move to retaliate. He says he hasn't come to fight, but to help, and that he knows a way Raven can be saved. The Titans emphatically refuse his offer out of disbelief. Slade tells them that they can think of him as they will, but assures them that what Trigon did to the Earth, Slade would never wish. Cyborg states, "It's a little late for I'm sorry". Slade tells Cyborg not to mistake his offer for regret. He's only helping them because it suits him. Starfire then says that Raven was destroyed when she became the portal. Slade says that the part of Raven's existence as an inter-dimensional portal is complete, but another part lives on elsewhere. The Titans ask him where, but he offers to show only one of them the way on account of Trigon being all-seeing and will therefore need to be distracted while Raven is searched for. Robin volunteers to accompany Slade no matter how slim the chances of finding Raven may be. Slade gives the other three Titans a Ring of Azar, a ring that extends a certain degree of protection from Trigon's power on the wearer. As Robin says goodbye the others promise to hit Trigon with everything they have, Starfire starts sharing a heartfelt embrace with him. Slade remarks on the sentimentality of their goodbyes and goes to the hole leading to the underground. Robin vows to bring Raven back and departs with Slade into the darkness. They walk along the path until they come to a huge door with a Mark of Scath on it. As they pass through, Slade warns Robin that if they are successful, Robin may not like what he finds. Robin says he'll take his chances. They proceed to pilot a boat down a river of lava. Meanwhile, the Titans get Trigon's attention by having Beast Boy fly into his ear as a hummingbird and then turn into a blue whale. As the Titans stand before him, he breathes a blast of fire on them, but the Ring of Azar that Starfire is wearing proves useful. Trigon is daunted by this and notes Slade's betrayal, but he still refuses to expend the energy to annihilate the Titans. Using his powers he makes evil clones out of each of the Titans and pits them against each other, each against his or her own clone. Slade states this was not the way he had wished Robin to find out. Robin asks Slade what he is, to which Slade answers he is not "complete", and adds that his condition is temporary. He retrieves his mask and suggests they continue on. However Robin refuses to go further until he gets some answers. Slade says that Terra's attack should have been his end, but Trigon had been watching and saved him. Trigon then made a deal with Slade to bring Raven to him, in return for restoring Slade's humanity and granting him enhanced powers. Slade finishes his story with Trigon's reneging on the deal and says he is only doing so to get back his own flesh and blood. Above ground, the other Titans are engaged in grueling battle with their evil selves. Nega Beast Boy matches Beast Boy form to form, but Beast Boy holds his own quite well. Nega Cyborg has knowledge of Cyborg's weak points and uses them to full advantage. Starfire is evenly matched with her alternate form. The clones also display knowledge of each Titan's inner feelings and use this to taunt them. Nega Cyborg taunts Cyborg with the death of his mother, Nega Starfire says that when she wins Robin will be hers, and Nega Beast Boy reminds Beast Boy of Terra's duplicity. At this point in the journey, Robin and Slade come to a fork in the road. Slade points Robin down one path and says they must part company as he goes down another. Robin expresses his surprise that Slade kept his word, however he assures Slade that the next time they meet they would be enemies once more. Slade states he doesn't expect anything different. Robin's path takes him to an immense cavern with a ruined temple in the center. As Robin searches the ruins he spots someone running away. He chases after the person who is wearing a white cloak. He pulls away the cloak and discovers a young girl who looks exactly like Raven, but she is no more than nine years old. As the child looks up at Robin she meekly asks, "Who are you?" The battles that Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy are fighting against their evil clones are proving to be some of the most arduous they have ever endured. They know they must continue so that Trigon's attention stays on them and not on Robin, who is busy searching for Raven. Nega Starfire escapes from the battle long enough to whisper in Trigon's ear the Titans' plan. Trigon simply replies that he has always known of their plan and that it is of no consequence. The powermad demon explains that the depth of his power is incomprehensible and though some remnant of Raven exists, the Raven they knew is gone forever. Meanwhile, Robin tries to comfort the childlike Raven he has found, saying he is there to take her back. Raven seems to have no memory of him and tries to flee from him deeper into the cavern. Robin keeps up with her and manages to gain her trust by saying he can bring her back. Elsewhere underground, Slade continues the search for his human body. He comes to a large metal door with a Mark of Scath that is guarded by a hulking stonelike guard with a metal mask and a big ax. The guard tells him that what he seeks may not be recovered, but Slade says he has nothing else to lose. The two of them start in to fight. As the tide of the battle above ground starts to turn against the Teen Titans, they decide to switch combatants in hopes of regaining the advantage. The idea proves effective as they dominate each of the clones separately. The clones evaporate into wisps of red energy that return to each of the Titans, confirming their defeat. Trigon himself approaches them and sends a herd of fire demons on them. The Titans escape the onslaught. As Robin carries Raven back the way they came he tells her a story. Robin says Raven was good, brave, and a wonderful friend. Even though she fought for the good guys, she was always held back by the bad side lurking within her. Robin is interrupted by a horde of fire demons. He successfully escapes them while keeping the helpless Raven out of harm's way. Raven then addresses Robin by name and asks him why he is doing this. Robin confirms that she does indeed remember him and his friends. She recognizes the story Robin told her as if it were a nightmare and continues to believe that Trigon is unstoppable and nothing can be done. Her powers are gone now that Trigon no longer needs her and everything has been left hopelessly ruined. Robin says it may be the end of the world but everyone is still together and fighting. Raven cries out, "Look at me, Robin. There's nothing I can do. There isn't any hope!" He responds, "Then I guess I'll just have to have enough hope for the both of us." He puts Raven on his back and carries her to the surface. Slade continues fighting the guard, but is at a significant disadvantage. The guard is impervious to most everything, including lava. The guard says that pure evil cannot be dominated by mortals. Slade says, "Actually, I'm not such a nice guy myself." He pushes a detonator and a bomb he secretly planted on the door explodes, engulfing the guard and breaking open the door. Arrows of white light shoot out of the opening. One of them hits Slade and his form thickens. He welcomes the return of his flesh and blood, picks up the fallen guard's ax and heads for the exit. The Titans fly through the air with Trigon's minions in pursuit. They shoot most of them down, but then Robin appears to finish them off. The Titans are overjoyed to see him, but are stunned when they see Raven's immature form. Trigon commands his army to expand throughout the universe and enslave everything until all bow before him. Robin explains Raven's condition to the others and says the time has come for a final attack, "Him or us. All or nothing." Robin comforts Raven by saying she is no longer a slave to any prophecy and she will know what to do when the time comes. Trigon then finds them and the Titans assail him full on. Slade appears wielding the guard's ax and joins the strike as well. Raven watches in amazement as Trigon takes damage. Slade is eventually knocked out and the Titans are enveloped in a massive heat ray. Raven runs to her immobile teammates, begging them to get up. Trigon bids her farewell and unleashes another heat ray. Raven instinctively shields herself with her powers. Trigon disparages her powers, states that he is "her creator, her master" and that she exists only to serve him, and says that his daughter has no chance of defeating her omnipotent father. Raven begins to glow and transforms into her older self with a white robe. She forcibly denies any biological ties with him as she blasts him backwards with devastating bursts of white energy. Raven proclaims that Trigon was never anything of a father to her, rather the monks of Azarath and the Teen Titans whom she calls family. She gains power from this knowledge as the Titans stand with her. She screams out, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and a monumental wave of white energy emanates from her obliterating Trigon for good and washing over everything. The city is returned to the way it was before, the people are unfrozen and the entire world returns to life from Raven's power. The Titans have no words for their friend. Raven throws her arms gratefully around Robin, thanking him for not giving up on her. Beast Boy is a little freaked out by this new smiling Raven, but she assures him that blue is her preferred garb and he is still not funny, much to his jubilation. Back at the Tower, they kick off a celebration while Robin has a moment with Raven by the window. Although Slade survived, they will be poised to stop him just as they always have been. Raven asks him how he keeps his hopes up even against impossible odds. Robin tells her that she is actually the most hopeful person he has ever known. Even though everyone knew she was doomed to an apocalyptic prophecy, she chose to hope for more and fought alongside the Teen Titans. Raven is free to live her life fully, unencumbered by any inner demons or premonitions. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Misty, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Serena and the Sailor Scouts, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The Dazzlings, Malachite, Zoycite, Kurumi Tokisaki, Attila and Hun, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Megan, The Fearsome Five and Team Rocket guest stars in this film. *The Dazzlings, Malachite, Zoycite, Kurumi Tokisaki, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Attila and Hun, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Megan, The Fearsome Five and Team Rocket will work with Trigon. Cast Main Heroes: *Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini *Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie *Phil LaMarr as Carver René Descartes *Kate Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer *Tara Strong as Sci-Twi *Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dog * Mona Marshall as Doraemon * Johnny Yong Bosch as Noby Nobi * Cassandra Morris as Sue * Brian Beacock as Sneech * Kaiji Tang as Takeshi "Big G" Goda *Akira Golz as Princess Nella *Samantha Hahn as Trinket *Micah Gursoy as Sir Garrett *Matthew Gumley as Clod *Josh Grelle as Shido *Michelle Rojas as Tohka *Bryn Apprill as Kotori *Tia Ballard as Yoshino *Michelle Lee as Origami *Felecia Angelle as Mana *Carly McKillip as Sakura Kinomoto Guest Heroes: *Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum *Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu *Michele Knotz as Misty *Satomi Kōrogi as Togepi *Bill Rogers as Brock *Felix Avitia as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie *Rob Paulsen as Spike *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Roggers *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake, Lola, Lana, Lily *Kate Miccuci as Velma Dinkley *Terri Hawkes as Serena/Sailor Moon *Karen Bernstein as Amy/Sailor Mercury *Katie Griffin as Raye/Sailor Mars *Susan Roman as Lita/Sailor Jupiter *Stephanie Morganstern as Mina/Sailor Venus *Grant Palmer as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Nika Futterman-Frost as Luna *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jesica DiCicco as Lynn, Lucy *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Main Cast: *Scott Menville as Robin *Hynden Walch as Starfire/ Evil Starfire *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy/Evil Beast Boy *Khary Payton as Cyborg/Evil Cyborg *Tara Strong as Raven *Rodger Bumpass as Doctor Light *Dee Bradley Baker as Plasmus *Ron Perlman as Slade a.k.a Deathstroke *Kevin Michael Richardson as Trigon Villians: *Kazumi Evans as Adagio Dazzle *Maryke Hendrikse as Sonata Dusk *Diana Kaarina as Aria Blaze *Keith David As Dr. Facilier *Marc Thompson as Attila *Veronica Taylor as Hun *Christopher Plummer as The Grand Duke of Owls *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd *Barbara Goodson as Rita *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar *Jim Cummings as Negaduck *Michael Bell as Quackerjack *Dan Castellaneta as Megavolt *Tino Insana as Bushroot *Jack Angel as the Liquidator *Kirsten Bishop as Zoycite *Dennis Akayama as Malachite *Bryce Dallas Howard as Megan *Alexis Tipton as Kurumi Tokisaki *Michele Knotz as Jessie *Jimmy Zoppi as James/Meowth Transcript /Transcript}} Soundtrack # Links Trailer *Trailer: Sneak Peek * Titans meet Tino's Enemies: Full Movie * Part 1: * Part 2: * Part 3: * Part 4: * Part 5: * Part 6: * Part 7: * Part 8: * Part 9: * Part 10: * Part 11: * Part 12: * Part 13: * End Credits: Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Epic films Category:Superhero Films